


“I haven’t seen him smile like that in ages.”

by Malec_Lover23



Series: Malec Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Catarina Loss Friendship, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec is a good husband, Alec is a good thing, Babysitting, Doctor Catarina Loss, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Good Friend Catarina Loss, Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: Request a prompt from the link at the end of the story!
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Catarina Loss, Alec Lightwood & Madzie, Catarina Loss & Madzie, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Madzie, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Writing Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038862
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	“I haven’t seen him smile like that in ages.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AHunterofArtemis_1519](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHunterofArtemis_1519/gifts).



> Prompt requested by AHunterofArtemis_1519
> 
> “I haven’t seen him smile like that in ages.” 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Thank you for your sweet comment and I’m so genuinely glad you enjoy my works. Can’t wait to see what you think of this one! :)
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’re willing!

“Ahh, she’s here I’m so excited!” Magnus claps his hands together and stands up from the couch, bringing a slightly grumpy Alec who was refused morning cuddles with him.

“Mags, can’t we just go back to sleep? I’m sure Madzie would actually sleep too, it’s like 6am.” Magnus got a call from Catarina earlier asking if he could watch her while she picked up a shift at the hospital. Since Magnus’ schedule was clear for the morning, he agreed. Alec has to get to the Institute in a few hours, but ever since he got married and became Head of the Institute, he’s not used to waking up so early. Izzy so lovingly calls it domesticity, and Jace calls it laziness. 

“Absolutely not! I have plans for us, after all, my love.” Magnus presses a kiss to his cheek, and then a slightly longer one on his lips.

“That’s not enough morning kisses.” Alec grumbles, pouting.

“Patience, Shadowhunter.” And then Magnus is opening the door with a flourish of blue sparks.

“Sweet Pea!” Alec can’t help the grin that spreads across his face as Madzie races across the room to get to Magnus.

Magnus scoops her up and spins her around, all the while repeatedly kissing her face.

Alec and Catarina glance at eachother and Catarina rolls her eyes fondly. “That man of yours is too energetic for such an early hour.”

“Tell me about it.” Alec murmurs, reaching over to greet Madzie still giggling in Magnus’ arms.

“Uncle Magnus? Can I have some of that hot chocolate you made me the other day?” Madzie asks, a sly grin on her face as her eyes bounce between Catarina and Magnus.

Catarina raises an eyebrow at that, before frowning at the remorseful look Magnus gives in response.

“So that’s why she’s so insane. Because you load her with sugar. Seriously Magnus, just go ahead and give her an IV of the stuff.”

“Don’t listen to you mom, she needs to go off to the hospital and get all that animosity out.” Magnus winks playfully in her direction and narrowly misses Catarina’s punch directed to his arm.

“You stay with Uncle Magnus and Alec and I will go make you hot chocolate.” Catarina starts toward the kitchen and Alec follows her, shrugging his shoulders when Magnus tilts his head in confusion.

“Let me know if she tries to tell you embarrassing stories of me, Alexander. You must know they’re not true.” Magnus calls out after him.

“Sure, Magnus,” Alec replies, stepping into the kitchen just as Catarina is pouring some milk into a cup.

“Is everything okay?” Alec asks, glancing back out into the living room, where Magnus is swinging Madzie back and forth. Madzie is showing him some new magic trick that involves two balls of magic fusing into one bigger one.

“Of course. I need to get to the hospital soon, but I just wanted to show you something. Look.” She commands him, and he turns to see Magnus grinning happily as they compare magic tricks.

“Yeah, she’s really coming along well. She seems so experienced for her age.” Alec mentions, not quite sure where Catarina is headed with this but not wanting to make a fool out of himself.

“No, you dimwitted Shadowhunter!” She corrects teasingly, swatting him on the arm. “Magnus. Look at Magnus.”

“Umm...yeah...I’m looking. What am I supposed to be looking for?” He opens up the cabinet and pulls out the packets of hot chocolate they keep in there just for Madzie.

“He’s happy...ecstatic, actually. All because of you.” Alec stares at her, bewildered that the Catarina Loss, Magnus’ best friend, just admitted that Magnus’ happiness is based on a Shadowhunter.

However, Alec bounces back quickly because surely Catarina meant something else by that. He says, “Nah, that’s just because of Madzie. She’s adorable.”

“Yes, that is true, but it’s not just because of Madzie. Look how happy he is right here.” Catarina points to the framed picture of them sitting on the counter taken during their wedding.

Alec is raising his champagne glass in the air, staring at the camera, and Magnus is staring at him. 

“He’s looking at you like you hung the moon and the stars for him. And in a way, you did.” Alec blushes furiously, busying himself with pouring the packet of chocolate into the steaming cup of milk.

“I haven’t seen him smile like that in ages.” Catarina continues, pointing to Magnus’ wide grin in the photograph, all directed toward Alec. 

“And I know it’s really unfair because you haven’t seen him at his lowest, but I have. And I will always be indebted to you for making him soar.” 

Alec just shrugs nonchalantly as he answers , “It’s part of my wedding vows. To help him reach his greatest heights.”

“You’ve done that and more, Alec. Thank you. Seriously. You saved his life, his heart, his joy.” She leans over and presses a kiss to his cheek.

“He makes it easy.” Alec says with a smile, stirring the cup of hot chocolate. Magnus truly does; Alec cannot even fathom breaking the man’s heart or crushing his energetic spirit. He leads a room regardless of his magic, reputation, or power.

Despite all of that, the Magnus that only his inner circle gets to see, the Magnus who loves hugs and affection, the Magnus who would drop anything for anyone he even slightly cared about, the Magnus who laughs like a dying goat when he really gets rolling, that is his favorite Magnus.

“What kind of embarrassing stories are you sharing, Cat?” Magnus’ accusing tone cuts through Alec’s reminiscing.

“Oh, only the most embarrassing.” Catarina replies, wrapping Madzie and Magnus in a brief hug.

“Thank you guys again. I truly, truly appreciate it. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Catarina says, sighing in relief and glancing down at her daughter. 

“No problem, Cat. We love having her.” Magnus brushes some hair behind Madzie’s ear and beams down at her.

Catarina hums in consideration, “Probably because you just give her sugar and butter her up.” Magnus rolls his eyes and waves a dismissive hand in Catarina’s direction. She creates a portal and disappears through it, presumably headed to the hospital.

“Seriously, what was she telling you?” Magnus asks, handing Madzie her cup of hot chocolate, not after placing a few ice cubes in it to cool it down.

“For me to know and for you to find out.” Alec teases, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ back and pulling him closer. 

Magnus frowns and that adorable little crease appears on his forehead. Alec chuckles and smoothes it down with his thumb.

“Nothing, Magnus. We were just talking about how amazing you are. Promise.” Alec assures him. 

“Pinky promise?” Magnus suggests, linking his pinky with Alec’s.

“Pinky promise. Only the most dignified promise.” Magnus laughs and Alec kisses his forehead, relishing in the sound of his love’s happiness.

<https://blisfvll.tumblr.com/post/627380949234155520/prompt-list-1>

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I’ve put the tumblr url back at the end of the story so please request a prompt on tumblr or ao3! Even if you’ve already submitted one I’ll definitely take more! Don’t be shy :)


End file.
